Do you feel any Different?
by Ki-KiGND
Summary: A conversation between Bebe and Wendy about a certain life changing activty. BebeWendy friendship, WendyStan mentioned, One Shot.


Alright peeps. This is my first South Park Fic I've actually posted. So yay for that. 

Lets see, this is a one shot Bebe/Wendy Friendship fic from Bebe's point of view because my girl gets no love. xD Mentioned Stan/Wendy, mentioned meaning it's what they're talking about. But you know, read and review 3 I'll love you forever if you do.

- - - - - - - -

"Hey Bebe!"

The blonde girl looked around as she heard the voice float through her mind. Bebe Stevens had been awake of course, though it was rather late at night. She was trying to work on her research paper for her Lit class. If anyone had told her that junior year was going to be so hard... Well let's just say it had better be worth it to get to senior year. Honestly the girl was half asleep when she hard a slightly hissing sound that she eventually figured out was a voice. Bebe frowned slightly and walked over to her window looking down into her back hard seeing her best friend looking up at her. She opened the screen and stuck her head out looking around. "What's going on Wendy? It's like... One in the morning."

The darker haired girl nodded her head and looked around in a sort of compulsive sort of way, like she thought someone was going to sneak up on her. "Did I wake you up?" She asked obviously trying to whisper though it was more like a loud hissing sound. Bebe simply shook her head so Wendy continued on. "Can we talk?"

It was true that both Bebe and Wendy had, had some difficult times in their friendship. Actually Bebe kind of thought they fought more then they got along. But they had been best friends since they were in Preschool. Wendy was there for Bebe when her Grandfather died. Bebe was there for Wendy every single time she broke up with Stan and though she was a little annoyed with hearing about it over and over again, she wasn't going to ignore her. That's not what best friends did. "Yeah. I'll be down in a second." Bebe closed the screen and let out a quiet sigh figuring that this was again one of those times where Wendy and Stan had probably broken up, and Bebe would have to comfort her friend telling her how stupid Stan was anyway. And who needed him?

Even though it was true Bebe liked the bad mouthing Stan part, she wasn't his biggest fan around, it just got old. Either they were going to stay together or not. Bebe kind of felt like it was the not category, they were not good for each other.

Bebe had just talked about that with Kyle the other day. It was good they could agree on one thing. As Bebe reached the back door of her house she walked outside and looked around for Wendy who was sitting against the tree her legs crossed in front of her. Bebe paused slightly suddenly realizing how sad Wendy actually looked and felt bad for her. Sitting down next to her Bebe stared at Wendy for a few moments in silence, "What's wrong?" She asked trying not to sound overly curious.

"I have a question." Wendy said looking at her friend and opening her mouth yet nothing came out. She turned away from Bebe again and just let out a sigh which seemed to be as vocal as she could get.

Raising her eyebrows, Bebe tilted her head to the side putting her arm around her friend's shoulders and pulling into a sort of hug. Wendy leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder and closed her eyes. "You can ask me anything Wendy. You know that..."

After a long silence that could have been a minute, or an hour, but how ever long it was it was the kind of silence that happened before you got bad news. Like before your parents told you someone had died. Or before someone broke up with you. It was the kind of silence, and it made Bebe uncomfortable, because Wendy was never silent. And Bebe kind of figured that whatever had happened it wasn't her and Stan breaking up for the millionth time.

Wendy finally opened her mouth again this time words actually coming out. "Did you feel different?" She asked a bewildered looking Bebe. "After you had sex?"

The bewildered look on Bebe's face changed to one of strange pity. She looked away from Wendy and leaned her head back against the tree that was supporting both her and her friend and frowned. "I've..." Bebe trailed off and shook her head slightly. "Wendy? Did you have sex?"

The brunette pursed her lips and gave a short nod of her head that Bebe almost missed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned more into Bebe. "So did you? Feel different I mean..."

This time it was Bebe's turn to be silent. She honestly didn't know how to answer that question. There was a minute before Bebe even opened her mouth to try to answer. "I've never had sex." She said quietly. She knew everyone thought she had. It didn't surprise her that Wendy thought she had. Bebe had been practically lying about it since her freshman year. It was a long story why she didn't deny it, something about a senior girl telling her it would make her more popular. So her and Craig lied about it. But somehow deep down it kind of hurt that Wendy thought she did have sex. Bebe didn't know how her friend was supposed to know that she hadn't, but if anyone should have known...

Wendy gaped slightly and turned her head to look at Bebe a shocked look on her face. "Oh my god I'm a whore!" She said and finally started to cry.

Bebe had suspected that she had wanted to cry probably since she had sex but didn't let herself. Wendy was a rather strong willed individual. She wasn't fond of showing weakness to anybody. As her best friend Bebe had hardly ever seen her cry. "You are not a whore." Bebe said hugging Wendy tightly as her friend cried into her shoulder. She ran her hand through Wendy's hair and stared off across her back yard watching some sort of animal run under her fence and into her neighbor's back yard. "Unless you had sex with some random guy you hardly even know." She added and heard a weak laugh come from her friend, which did take a load off of Bebe's shoulders. At least whoever Wendy had sex with, she was assuming it was Stan, was someone she knew.

After a long moment Wendy straightened up again and whipped her eyes looking at Bebe's curious gaze. "It was Stan." She finally said in an assuring voice and Bebe smiled faintly.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" She asked eyeing Wendy. "I mean... you are dating. You've been dating practically since like, what? Third grade? It was eventually going to happen." Bebe liked to think that was why she had never had sex before. Because her most serious relationship was with whatever boy caught her attention that week. She was just like any other girl, she wanted things to be special. And she was scared. Her mother had gotten pregnant when she was just out of high school. And that was why Bebe never really gained any respect for her, she wasn't that intelligent and was just like because she was good looking. As much as Bebe had kind been heading in that direction, she didn't want to turn out that way.

"I guess..." Wendy said and shook her head. "It just wasn't... what I thought it was going to be."

Bebe laughed slightly and covered her mouth before looking at Wendy with a slightly apologetic look on her face. "Sorry." She said honestly and shook her head. "I was just... you know... thinking of something funny." Wendy squinted at her friend. "Just something about how it probably wouldn't be since it was with Stan..."

"Yeah," Wendy said and rolled her eyes. "You hate Stan, I get it. Har Har." Bebe laughed again and Wendy shook her head trying not to smile. "I suppose I should go." Wendy said and looked at her watch. "I was supposed to be home about... three hours ago."

Bebe nodded her head and stood up pulling Wendy with her. There was a moment where Bebe thought she saw Wendy almost speak again but nothing came out and the two girls just hugged for a long moment. They pulled apart and before Wendy could turn away to walk back home Bebe spoke up. "So, do you feel any different?" She asked curiously. She eyed her best friend as she lapsed into a silence where Bebe could practically see her trying to find the right words.

Wendy's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at her friend. "I feel... strange. But not bad. Kind of anxious, about what might happen between me and Stan." She shrugged her shoulders. "I mean what if tomorrow things are awkward. What if he tells someone?" There was a moment's pause and Wendy brushed her hair over her shoulder. "What if having sex screwed everything up?" There was another shrug of her shoulders and then she shook her head. "But then, you are right. It's not like I don't know Stan. It's not like I don't trust him. As much as it wasn't what I expected... I'm happy it was Stan." A true smile finally crossed Wendy's face and she hugged Bebe. "Talk to you tomorrow."

"See you." Bebe said and waved watching Wendy head out of her back yard and then most likely back to her house. She stood in her back yard alone for what may have been another hour before she headed back up to her room and lay down in bed staring at her ceiling. The blonde girl shivered slightly and pulled her covers over herself. In all her years there was never a moment when Bebe had ever regretted not being in a serious relationship. But at that moment she felt... very lonely. And she never before envied Wendy before, but there was a time for change wasn't there.

- - - - - - - -

Review now peeps 3


End file.
